


Depth Perception

by colazitron



Series: 2017 December Holiday Fic Countdown [16]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, POV Outsider, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: The Pepsi Max girls aren't as convinced as the rest of the world that Isak and Even make the best couple ever.





	Depth Perception

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the characters herein or their creators. I made this all up and am sharing it for fun.
> 
> For tumblr anon.

“Isak's not even that cute,” Lisa says, fluffing a piece of her hair back into place. “I mean, yeah, sure, he's tall, I guess, but he looks so skinny, you know what I mean?”

“Yeah,” Karoline says, nodding her head. “And he's got kind of a girly face, right?”

“Totally,” Lisa agrees. “But if Even's into girls too, then I guess that makes sense.”

Malin pops her gum and sighs. “He's really hot. Even, I mean.”

The girls all mumble their agreement and Ingrid glances at Sara before looking over to the bench that Even is leaning against while he's chatting to Eva and her friends, looking over at the entrance to the school every now and then. He and Isak managed to become quite the topic of gossip-conversation last year, and though Even's out of school now and it slowed down, some people are obviously still not over it.

Even does look good, she won't argue that. He's bundled up in a coat and scarf, but it's not that freezing today, so he doesn't have a hat on and his hair's styled up the way it always seems to be. Honestly, his legs look skinnier than Isak's do, and she knows through Sara that Isak already had abs two years ago. She doubts he's the type to stop working out just because he's dating someone, even if that someone isn't a girl he's using to keep up an image.

Still, Ingrid doesn't really get the fascination with Even. Hot or not, he's just a guy. And she's not just saying that because she's worked out that she's a lesbian by now. Noora is about as stunning as they come, and she's still just a girl to Ingrid.

“Isak keeps turning me down when I invite them to parties for dance group. It's so rude,” Thea says.

Sara snorts indelicately.

“Maybe that's because he's not into dance girls,” she suggests, and Ingrid hides her smile in Sara's arm, snuggling into her coat a bit. The wool is cold with the damp air against her face, but she honestly can't believe Thea sometimes.

Thea scoffs a little.

“You mean like he wasn't into you?”

“Yeah,” Sara says, and Ingrid bites back the grin when it makes Thea falter. “Only that I know that he's a fantastic kisser.”

If memory serves, Sara thought he was _'okay, I guess; not too bad'_. Factual accuracy has always been sort of a voluntary thing with Sara though.

“Even's probably still going to go back to a girl eventually,” Malin pipes back up. “I mean, it just makes more sense, right? When you want to get married and have kids.”

“Thanks,” Ingrid drawls.

“No, I mean, it's different for you,” Malin says. “You're only into girls, so obviously. But, like, if you could choose, you'd marry a guy too. It's just how it goes most often.”

“That's literally not how it works,” Ingrid says, feeling her stomach go steely with annoyance.

Malin shrugs.

“Just my opinion.”

Before Ingrid can decide whether explaining to Malin, once again, that it's not a matter of opinion, Sara grabs her hand and pulls on her arm a little.

“I think Eva wants us,” she says, and when Ingrid looks up, Eva does seem to be looking at them. She doubts there's anything Eva would want from them, but any exit from this conversation is generally welcome, so she lets Sara march her across the courtyard.

“Is it too late to quit pepsi max, you think?” Sara sighs while they're walking.

Ingrid giggles a little.

“You can always ask Eva if they've got room for two more in the Losers van.”

Sara groans.

“I don't want to be in a Losers van though,” she says. “Nothing against them.”

Ingrid laughs. She knows full well Sara isn't going to give up her position as bus boss, no matter how annoyed she might get at Malin or some of the other girls.

“Hi,” Eva says, slightly surprised, when they join their group. Noora and Vilde continue their conversation, and Even smiles at them with his wide, friendly smile. He's really ridiculously tall. Ingrid always forgets until she sees him up close again.

“Hi,” Sara says, with her charming smile on. “How are you all doing? We just thought we'd say hi.”

Eva grins like she doesn't really believe it and Ingrid thinks back to the two years they spent as best friends. She does miss Eva sometimes, in a nostalgic kind of way. They don't really fit together anymore as friends, but she's still glad they're on good terms. Maybe, in time, they'll find common ground again.

“We're good, thanks,” Eva says. “How's bus planning going for you?”

“Yeah, alright,” Sara says. “You?”

“Well, we don't really have anything to do. I did my driver's test in the summer and Sana and Noora are going to do theirs in the winter, then we'll have more people who can drive, that'll be good.”

Plus, Sana doesn't drink. Ingrid can imagine how russ is going to go for her.

Sara hums her assent, and before they have to come up with some other inane question to ask, Even shifts next to them in a way that pulls Ingrid's focus and makes her look across the school yard to where Isak, Sana, and Chris are just coming out of the school building.

“Oh, finally,” Eva sighs. “My toes are about to fall off from the cold.”

Ingrid looks down at her shoes automatically.

“Maybe stop wearing these summer sneakers.”

Eva grins a little and shrugs.

“But they're cute and comfy.”

“But your toes, Eva,” Ingrid insists.

Eva laughs, and then turns around when Chris laughs even more loudly at something that Isak must have just said, judging from the way the girls are looking at him through their laughter.

“I'm just saying!” she hears him insist, but doesn't get to find out what it is he's saying.

The group accommodates their newcomers automatically, Eva stepping out of the way so Isak can walk right up to Even and tilt his face up for a kiss hello. It's a sweet, chaste kiss, but when Isak goes to pull back, Even wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him back in, tilting his head and bowing his back a little as he presses down to make the kiss firmer. Isak's arms come up to rest on Even's shoulders in answer, hands running through his blond hair.

Eva and her friends pay them no mind, chatting among themselves, and Ingrid can't resist looking back over at their bus mates, elbowing Sara in the side when she does.

Sara snorts a laugh when she looks back over at Ingrid's nod of her head. That draws Eva and her friends' attention as well, and they all burst into laughter when they see Malin and Thea whispering furiously to each other.

“Do they always watch?” Eva asks, grinning brightly.

“They're waiting for them to break up,” Ingrid says while Sara rolls her eyes again.

“What, them?” Chris asks, pointing at Isak and Even, who are still kissing. Ingrid has somehow managed to completely forget about that in the span of ten seconds, even though they're stood right next to her.

She nods, and can't help but grin when Chris lets out a loud laugh. It does seem ridiculous faced with… well.

“Who's breaking up?” Isak asks when he comes up for air, hand slipping down over Even's chest before grabbing for his to hold it. Even runs a hand through his hair and then looks between Isak and Chris like that would tell him what the conversation they slipped into is about.

“No one,” Sana says emphatically, and Isak's glance flits over to the rest of pepsi max like he's known they're watching him all along.

“Well,” he says. “It's been a blast, but we're leaving.”

“Call me tomorrow about coffee, yeah?” Eva says, and then leans in to give him a quick hug.

Isak nods at her and then turns to smile and wave at the other girls, Even already half a step out of their circle. Sara smiles at Isak as he passes her and he nods in greeting. And then the two of them are stood with Eva and her friends and absolutely nothing to say.

“Right,” Sara says after a good five seconds of silence. “It was nice catching up with you.”

“Yeah,” Eva says. “Same.”

There's another moment of silence before Ingrid tugs on Sara's hand to spur her into action.

“Bye then,” she says, and lifts her free hand in a wave at the other girls.

“Bye!” Vilde says cheerfully, and Eva smiles at them both.

Ingrid can hear the conversation pick back up amongst the five of them as Sara and she walk away, though their tendency to talk all over each other means she can't really make out what it is they're talking about.

“Maybe we could persuade them to change the name,” Sara says with a sigh.

Ingrid laughs and leans over to kiss her on the cheek.

“Maybe.”

  


**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> You can still leave me prompts on my tumblr @fille-lioncelle, if you want!


End file.
